Voitto vai tappio?
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Kaksi ficlettiä perustuen löyhästi euroviisuihin 2010. Ensimmäisessä Suomi ja Ruotsi, toisessa Englanti ja Amerikka.
1. Chapter 1

"Russia, twelve points!"

Suomi hakkasi nyrkillään sohvan käsinojaa ja valtion suu oli halveksuvasti mutrulla. Eikö riittänyt, että Venäjä oli rökittänyt hänet jääkiekossa, pitikö Ivanin pärjätä euroviisuissakin jollain naurettavalla ruikutuslaululla? Euroviisuissa, joihin Suomi ei ollut edes päässyt mukaan tänä vuonna.

Miehen vieressä Ruotsi näytti aivan yhtä happamalta ja kietoi toisen kätensä Suomen hartioille. Hetkeksi Tino jännittyi pelätessään, että Berwald aikoi käyttää häntä suunnilleen samalla tavalla kuin hän käytti sohvaa, mutta sitten mies alkoi silitellä hänen käsivarttaan rauhoittelevasti.

"Venäjä sai täydet pisteet Virolta, Latvialta ja Liettualta, vaikka kappale oli aivan surkea!" Suomi ruikutti ja Ruotsi kohotti kulmaansa.

"Naapureita", Berwaldin selitys oli tavalliseen tapaansa lyhyt ja ytimekäs.

"Et sinä melkein koskaan anna minulle täysiä pisteitä", Suomi sanoi syyttävästi ja Ruotsi liikahti hiukan.

"Ne pelkäävät Venäjää", uusi selitys hiljensi Suomen hetkeksi, mutta se hetki oli lyhyt.

"Onneksi Tanska ja Norja olivat sentään myös mukana. Ja Islanti", Suomen ilme kirkastui, sillä hän ei jaksanut riidellä. Eikä Ivan kuitenkaan koko viisuja voittaisi. Ruotsin kasvoilla käväisi pelottava ilme, kun mies kuuli Tanskan nimen.

Suomi päätti vaihtaa aihetta, sillä Berwaldin jäätävä katse pelotti häntä. Tanskan laulun kanssa oli ollut jotain hämminkiä ja ilmeisesti laulua esittämässä olisi voinut yhtä hyvin olla Ruotsin edustaja.

Suomi ei kuitenkaan voinut olla olematta tyytyväinen, että Ruotsi oli kerrankin kotisohvalla hänen kanssaan viisuja seuraamassa, eikä tarvinnut kilpailla.

"Mikä oli sinun suosikkikappaleesi?", Tino tiedusteli, mutta alkoi innoissaan pulputtaa omista suosikeistaan, kun vastausta ei kuulunut.

"Saksan edustaja on suloinen, mutta minusta vielä suloisempaa on se, että Turkin esiintyjien nimi viittaa Turkin lämpimiin suhteisiin Japanin kanssa… Englannista taas ei olisi ikinä arvannut, että hänen edustajansa kappale on noin imelä."

"Islanti", Ruotsi murahti vastauksen Suomen aiempaan kysymykseen. Pisteidenlaskun loppu lähestyi, eikä jännitys ollut enää kummoinen, kun Saksa oli niin runsaassa johdossa.

"Englanti jäi viimeiseksi", Suomi ihmetteli suljettuaan tv:n. Ruotsi nyökkäsi.

"Amerikka ilahtuu. Englantia käy sääli."

"Nukkumaan", Ruotsi murahti.


	2. Chapter 2

Oslossa kävi kuhina kisojen loputtua, mutta Englanti oli sulkeutunut hotellihuoneeseensa onniteltuaan nopeasti Saksaa. Arthur yritti olla kuulematta kadulta kantautuvaa juhlahumua, sillä häntä itseään ei paljon juhlituttanut.

Homma oli mennyt surkeasti perseelleen. Ei hän toki voittoa ollut lähtenyt tavoittelemaankaan, mutta silti jumbosija oli jo vähän liikaa. Englanti raahusti huoneensa baarikaapille turhia toiveita elättelemättä. Luultavasti kaappi olisi täynnä jotain norjalaisia omituisuuksia.

Ennen kuin Englanti ennätti ratsata kaapin sisällön, alkoi hänen matkatavaroistaan kuulua ärsyttävää pirinää. Ajattelematta sen enempää, Englanti kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja vastasi ynseästi: "No, mitä asiaa?"

"Ah, _Angleterre_, miten saatatkin vastata noin epäkohteliaasti? Ranska yritti ylläpitää loukkaantunutta äänensävyä, mutta Englanti kuuli, kuinka vahingonilo suorastaan tihkui sen läpi.

"Ranska, hyppää kanavaan ja syö pääsi", Englanti löi luurin kiinni. Häntä ei tippaakaan huvittanut kuunnella kuittailua euroviisumenestyksestään – tai sen puutteesta.

Puhelin soi uudestaan, kun Ranskan soitosta oli kulunut vajaa minuutti.

"Mitä nyt taas?" Englanti vastasi äkäisenä. Seuraavalla kerralla hän heittäisi puhelimen ikkunasta ulos.

"_Love, oh love_

_I gotta tell you how I feel about you…"_

Langan toisesta päästä kantautui Saksan euroviisukappale sillä erotuksella, että tällä laulajalla ei tuntunut olevan lainkaan sävelkorvaa. Laulu muistutti enemmän hyperaktiivista kiekumista.

Helvetin Amerikka.

"Turpa kiinni", Englanti murisi.

"Avaa ovi, niin en laula enää", Amerikka lupasi.

"MITÄ?"

"Olen ovesi takana."

"Valehtelet", jostain syystä Arthurin kurkkua kuivasi. Siinä samassa hänen oveensa kuitenkin koputettiin. _Tämä ei ole todellista,_ Englanti ajatteli raahustaessaan ovelle ja päästäessään tyytyväisennäköisen Amerikan sisään. Laulu alkoi heti uudelleen.

"_I went everywhere for you  
I even did my hair for you…"_

Amerikka heilautti suurieleisesti hiuksiaan ja näytti nauttivan pikku showstaan.

_"I bought new underwear, they're blue  
And I wore 'em just the other day…"_

Suurvaltion takamus ketkui epävireisen laulun tahdissa ja Englanti yritti olla kuin ei olisikaan, kun Amerikka potki farkut jaloistaan paljastaen Britannian lipulla kuvioidut bokserit.

"Ajattelin, että häviösi pitää jotenkin hyvittää", Amerikka hymyili.

_Pitäisi hävitä useamminkin_, ajatteli Englanti.


End file.
